1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to relaxation devices. More particularly, it relates to a cabinet where various lights and sounds provide therapeutic benefits to a person reclining in a relaxation chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets that include relaxation chambers that use lights and sounds to benefit the health or feelings of well-being to a person lying within such a chamber are well known. The known devices provide a cabinet having a relaxation chamber where a person reclines while listening to music and seeing various lights.
However, mixtures of sound and light that have no relation to one another do not provide optimal benefits. Thus there is a need for a relaxation chamber where the sounds heard by the user are related to the lights seen by the user.
In view of the prior art when considered as a whole, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art at the time the present invention was made that such a need existed and therefore it could not have been obvious how to fulfill such undetected need.